Orcus
Orcus (オルクス, Orukusu) is a Killer Whale fishman, having lived his entire life undersea in Fishman Island, he wished to see the outside world, which he did by the time he became 30, and sometime later, joined the Monster Party, and has since gained a bounty of 15,000,000, giving him one of the lowest Bounties in his crew, due still being considered a newcomer who has done little damage so far. Appearance Like many Fishmen, Orcus is much larger than an average human, both in height and size, despite his somewhat slender figure, which is actually fairly muscular under his clothes, and dawrves many humans, even his own Captain. His clear features as a Killer Whale is his black skin and white stomach, as well as his claw-like fingers and what appears to be a whale's tail appearing like his hair, or "cape" witth whale fins at the tip, he also has a fin on top of his head, and the excess on his shoulders. He actually has four eye, the two smaller sets under his white eyespots common for Killer Whales, but are also eyes that open up whenever angered, showing his blood red eyes. As for his attire, Orcus wears a white suit with a red tie, which is actually his tongue and his white collar actually being his lower jaw, though he is seen capable of openning his mouth despite that. His shirt is buttoned and his belt has a black buckle shaped like a Killer Whale's head, and black shoes. Under his clothing, he has two visible scars, both on his chest and stomach that he recieves once in the past during a fierce battle. Personality Unlike many Fishmen, Orcus doesn't show hatred towards humans, infact, he claims to "adore" humans for what they are, not as individuals, but as creatures who survive, comparing them and Fishmen to animals surviving in the world, but is astounded by humanity's methods of survival and how far much they've achieved, as such, he would only attack humans if he had a reason to do so. At most, Orcus is calm and collective, not appearing interested in interrupting the fights of others, or jumping into a fight that has nothing to do with him, the only instances he does go into combat, is when he has a reason to do so, such as it being an enemy of his, or his crew, a Marine going after him, yet even in battle he remains calm, unless provoked to the degree that he becomes enraged and shows a more fierce side of him, revealing his other set of eyes. Yet, even if he isn't enraged, Orcus is still a vicious combatant, not thinking of sparing the lives of his foes or showing concern for bystanders, the only people he bothers to worry or care for are those who he considers allies, which are mostly the crew of the Monster Party. When interacting with strangers, he is soft spoken, yet incredibly blunt and honest, do the degree that he also ponders over small things that bother him outloud without considering people around him hearing it, he is also rather talkative, always having something to chit chat about with others, to the degree that they are annoyed by him, showing that he isn't the silent type he is usually mistaken for. Orcus has a bad habit of falling asleep at random, mostly due to his usual lack of sleep because of how much he ponders to himself over small things that shouldn't matter, keeping himself, and sometimes others, awake at night, as such, he can fall asleep even while standing, and due to his small eyes, it is hard to tell when he is asleep at first glance. He is also quite a glutton, as he eats a large amount of food, and refuses to eat anything besides meat, requiring alot of food in order for him to finally be full, his appetite is also quite large, ready to eat anything that's meat, including humans and even smaller Fishmen, showing his true cruelty and disregard towards anything moral. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess As a Fishman, Orcus' natural raw strength and speed is ten times that of a human, as such, Orcus is capable of easily throwing large objects, many times bigger than him with ease, as well as easily break humans apart with a single hit and kill them, and even claims that it is mostly his own fault for not knowing his own strength. He is also very durable and shows a great degree of stamina and endurance, managing to shrug off powerful attacks and even stop a cannon ball bare handed without showing much pain from doing so. His jaw is also notably powerful, being a Killer Whale, he is capable of easily tearing others apart with his jaws as well as break obstacles in his path, even stone and leave bite marks on a steel surface. When underwater, Orcus' strength is ampilified immensely, making him truly a frightening opponent, as his speed, strength and stamina increase dramatically, he becomes capable of making large holes within ships and sink them, or even destroy entire ships using Fishman Jujutsu. Echolocation Orcus is capable of using his echolocation as a Killer Whale in order to communicate with other sea creatures and even other whale fishmen, and is often compared to telepathy as others cannot understand what he is saying. He is also capable of using it in order to know the area around him in an instant, though can only do so underwater, as he uses the water as a medium, and on land it has very little effect. Fishman Karate Mastery Ever since he was young, Orcus has trained in the Fishman Karate Dojo and having been doing so for over 20 years, he has gained mastery over the fighting style. Fishman Karate allows Orcus to perform powerful and deadly techniques, using the water in his vicinty and atmosphere, which becomes much more deadly underwater. Orcus' use of Fishman Karate primarily focuses on powerful physical blows to his enemies, and as such is more an offensive fighter, making him an easy target at times. *'Kaiteinimanmairu' (海底二万哩, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea): A powerful punch that can be used both on land and underwater. Orcus first takes a fighting stance, clenching his hand into a fist, focusing the water in the area around him, while doing so on land, he cannot move or else the technique will fail, but can freely move underwater, due to being surrounded by water that is easier to gather and use. Once done, Orcus punches his enemy, creating a devastating shockwave through his enemy's body, being capable of leaving a hole in their body and behind them. Underwater, it becomes much more deadly, and can be used to sink ships from under them. Orcus claims that the reason behind the technique's name is that, once a person is hit by this technique downwards, it can send them twenty thousands leagues underwater. **'Unabara' (海原, The Deep): A weaker version of Kaiteinimanmairu, that allows Orcus to attack his enemies in rapid succession, by shortening the time of when he is focusing the water in his surroudings and relying on more speed then strength, he is capable of repeatedly striking his enemies in a flurry of punches, which, while less deadly than Kaiteinimanmairu, the constant strikes can cause the enemy's bones to shatter as well as cause internal damage, resulting in internal bleeding. *'Kaishin' (海神, Sea God): One of Orcus' most devastating attacks, in which he begins by punching his enemies, mainly beginning with Unabara, in order to stun his enemy at best, and once his enemy is stunned, Orcus clenches his hand into a fist, punching his enemies in an uppercut, mainly in the stomach, creating a powerful shockwave that burst upwards in a large radius that it can hit and destroy what is above it. If used underwater, the shockwave can cause the waters to rise up in a large tower before collapsing down again. Fishman Jujutsu Umihebi (海蛇, Sea Serpent): *'Leviathan' (リヴァイアサン, Rivuaiasan): Umibōzu '(海坊主, ''Sea Monster): '''Kraken (クラーケン, Kuraaken): Trivia *Orcus' appearance is based off of Sakamata from Oumagadoki Doubutsuen. *Orcus is the Roman God of the Underworld, and one of the meanings for Orcinus, another word for Killer Whales, is "Belonging to Orcus". *Most of Orcus' techniques are named after mythological sea monsters. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character